What Happens in the Woods
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from FFN: "Bechloe. G!P Chloe. They're walking in the woods and find a tree house and decide it would be fun to give it a try."
"How did I let you talk me into this again?" Beca grumbled from behind Chloe as she took an extra long stride to avoid stepping in a puddle.

"Because you're almost transparent due to lack of sun and getting a little chubby. Your words, not mine." Chloe quickly reminded Beca when she got a glare in response.

"Which seems impossible considering how much time we spend naked," Beca said bitterly.

"Sex isn't much of a workout if all you do is lie there," Chloe teased before moving out of Beca's grasp.

"It's kind of hard to move a lot when you never let me be on top," Beca said sharply. Chloe's last comment really got to her. "And I definitely don't ask you to bring the results of your stress baking sessions. I'm actually starting to think that was intentional and you like chubby girls but you were too afraid to say anything." Beca added a moment later.

Chloe stopped in her tracks before turning to face Beca. The brunette couldn't help but gasp at the unadulterated lust in the redhead's eyes as she strode over to her with purpose before pulling her into a sloppy, needy kiss. Beca's head was spinning when they finally pulled apart.

"I find you incredibly sex regardless of what you weigh," Chloe growled as her hands traveled down to give Beca's ass a squeeze, earning a surprised gasp followed by a long moan. The redhead smirked victoriously at having quelled Beca's fears while turning her on at once. "Come on, let's keep going so I can take you home and continue what we started."

Beca couldn't help but pout. "You're going to make me wait until after we hike, drive home, and shower to do it? Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You want to do it in the woods?"

"No!" Beca exclaimed. "But we aren't that far along. We could easily turn back around and get a work out in the backseat of the car."

"Exactly. We've barely started. We have to do the whole trail. We can do it in the backseat when we're done."

"Um, no. I am not having sex with you while you're all sweaty and gross and have forest germs all over you. You have to go home and shower first," Beca said authoritatively.

Chloe couldn't help but laugh as she pulled Beca into a hug and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "You are such a drama queen sometimes, you know?"

"Don't come crying to me when you get an infection from being too horny to shower before having sex or you find a tick on your dick from sex in the woods," Beca muttered defensively as she crossed her arms across her chest and refused to meet Chloe's eyes.

The redhead's eyebrow shot up in amusement. "Who else do you think I'm going to have sex with before I shower if it isn't you?"

"Oh, I don't know," Beca said as she feigned deep thought. "Maybe you'll get drunk and fuck Stacie like you two ended up doing most of my sophomore year. Oh, or maybe Aubrey because she's your ex-girlfriend and you love clichés." The brunette sniped back, feeling herself getting angry at the idea of her girlfriend having sex with anyone else.

"You know what, Beca?" Chloe asked annoyed to get Beca to shut up before a grin spread across her lips. "A three way with either of them would be super hot. Oh, or a four way." The redhead's mind immediately started racing with possibilities.

"I'm surprised you even remember to breath with the amount of brain power you use frolicking in your spank bank," Beca said in disbelief as she made her way to the trail.

"So is that a yes or no to getting drunk with Stacie and having a three way?" Chloe called after Beca.

The middle finger she received in response was enough to tell Chloe that she had struck a nerve and she had better knock it off and make it up to her girlfriend unless she wanted her spank bank and hand to be her only means of getting off until Beca got over being mad at her.

It only took about five minutes for Beca to stop being mad at Chloe. She knew that the redhead was only teasing her combined with Chloe's puppy dog pout meant Beca was a goner. She pretended to be mad for a little longer, though. She didn't want Chloe to know how wrapped around her finger she was.

After getting to the top where they took a small break to rest and admire the view of the Atlanta skyline before Chloe suggested they take the back way down.

Beca was hesitant at first, but Chloe clucking at her made the brunette quickly change her mind. They had only been walking for about 10 minutes when they found an abandoned tree house about halfway up one of them.

"Oh my God, Beca, we should go check it out and maybe claim it as a future playhouse for our kids," Chloe said excitedly as she made a break for the tree in question.

"Chlo, you might want to slow down," Beca called after her girlfriend, not entirely sure if she was referring to the fact that Chloe could get seriously hurt or that she was already looking far enough into the future to see kids.

"Oh, don't be such a worry wart, Beca. This tree is 300 years old and as solid as you'll ever see." Chloe announced as she put her foot on the first step that went all the way up the tree and would take her to her desired destination. "This tree could handle someone three times my size without a second thought."

"This tree can think? You're right. It really is special." Beca shot back from her spot firmly on the ground with her arms crossed.

"So funny, babe," Chloe shot back form her spot now in the wooden structure. "You know what I meant. Now get up here, I want to share the view with you."

Beca didn't move from her position. "Chlo, we literally just got done admiring the Atlanta skyline on a hike that I didn't even want to go on in the first place. Get down here so we can go home so you can burn off all of that excess energy you obviously still somehow have."

"No," Chloe said in a stubborn tone that matched Beca's.

"What do you mean, no?" Beca asked, her patience quickly wearing thin.

"No, I'm not coming down until you come up here with me." Chloe said in an authoritative tone that left no room for an argument.

There was a long, tense silence as the brunette and redhead stared each other down. Chloe was trying to push her annoyance away so she could give Beca her patented puppy dog pout, but she couldn't help but feel a fresh wave for frustration each time she looked at her girlfriend.

Beca was busy cursing herself for not having offered to drive so she would have the keys and be able to use that as the trump card in this little argument.

Eventually, Beca broke the silence. "Do you really see us to together long enough to get married and have kids?" The brunette asked, her arms still crossed and glaring up at Chloe.

"What?" Chloe asked in disbelief that this was Beca's opener after their long silence.

Beca sighed at putting her heart on the line. "Did you really mean what you said earlier about having kids together and stuff?"

"Yeah, of course," Chloe said, hurt that Beca didn't believe her. "Why do you ask?"

"No one's ever wanted me around for that long," Beca admitted with a sheepish smile.

Chloe's heart sank at her girlfriend's admission. She had always known that Beca had abandonment issues, but she didn't realize just how deep they went. "Well I do," the redhead said firmly. "I want you for as long as you want me."

Beca smiled. "What would you say to death do us part?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"I really want to kiss you right now," Beca said in a tone that implied that there would be a lot more than kissing happening.

"Come up here and get it," Chloe challenged.

Beca's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She would have thought just the implication of going further than kissing would have had Chloe out of the tree house and walking down the mountain in under 10 minutes. But the redhead knew that she had the upper hand and was going to use it to get her way.

As nervous as she was that the wooden slabs nailed into the tree to act as steps wouldn't be sturdy enough to hold her, Beca pushed those fears aside and trusted Chloe. If there was anyone in the world she trusted to not lead her astray, it was Chloe.

It took Beca longer than she would have liked to climb the tree, she was immediately greeted with a kiss when she reached the top.

"Thank you for putting your fears aside long enough to trust me. It really means a lot to me that you were able to put that much trust in me." Chloe praised.

"You've earned it," Beca said honestly. "Now move out of the way so I can see this amazing tree house that was worth getting into a fight over."

"So demanding," Chloe said with an eye roll as she moved out of the way and helped her girlfriend into the tree house. "I can't imagine what you're going to be like when you're pregnant.

"There you go with the kids talk again. What makes you so sure I even want kids?"

"You mean you don't want five or six little Chloe's running around?" The redhead asked in mock hurt.

"Five or six?" Beca asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I love kids and grew up in a big family," Chloe said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Why? How many do you want?"

"Honestly, I had just started to wrap my head around the idea of wanting one."

"Ok," Chloe said with a nod as she processed what her girlfriend had just told her. "How about we compromise and have four?"

"You call that a compromise?" Beca asked.

"Fine. You caught me. Let's compromise and have eight." Chloe tried.

"Eight?" Beca asked in disbelief.

"Mhm," Chloe said with a nod as a big smile spread across her face before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. "You're probably going to be pregnant for most of the first 10 years of our marriage. You know, barring any accidents."

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure I'll just go along with this little plan of yours?" Beca challenged.

"Because," Chloe trailed off as she grabbed Beca's legs and tugged them so she was on her back. I'm going to spoil you so much while you're pregnant you'll be begging for me to put another baby in you the first night we're home from the hospital."

"Is that so?" Beca challenged as Chloe hovered over her before ducking her head down to kiss the brunette.

"Mhm," Chloe mumbled against her girlfriend's lips before pulling back to start unbuttoning her shirt. "I don't know why you would question that, I'm already a doting girlfriend, add my baby living inside you for nine months to the equation and I'll be your ginger slave."

"That's gross," Beca said with a wrinkled nose when Chloe mentioned the fact that the baby would be living inside her for nine months.

"It's not gross, it's beautiful," the redhead said as she pulled the brunette's shirt open and started nipping on the exposed top of her breast in the low cut undershirt she was wearing.

"Fine, it's a strange thing to think about," Beca amended as she rested her hand on the back of Chloe's head. She let it go on for a minute before she felt a pair of hands fumbling with the button on her jeans. "And I thought I told you we aren't having sex until we get home and get the gross forest germs and post-hike sweat off of us," Beca pointed out.

Chloe stopped what she was doing and rested her head on Beca's stomach before giving the brunette her infamous puppy dog pout. "I'm sorry. Talking about how many kids we're going to have got me a little excited about the process of baby making." The redhead didn't miss the sharp intake of breath her girlfriend took. "And it sounds like you're a lot more excited than you were letting on."

Beca stopped to consider her possibilities. She was really horny and wanted to have sex with Chloe and wasn't sure if she could wait until they got home. On the other hand, she didn't want to be seen as a push over or go back on what she had said earlier because she meant it. But they weren't too sweaty and gross yet and they weren't truly outside.

Without warning, Beca lunged forward to fuse her lips together with Chloe's The redhead was initially caught off guard, but she quickly recovered and smiled into the kiss as she started unbuttoning the brunette's flannel and roughly pushed it off her shoulders.

"Someone changed their mind fast," Chloe said with an amused smirk as she pulled Beca's tank top and tossed it aside before reaching behind the brunette to unclasp her bra with her right hand as her left hand slipped into her shorts to start rubbing her through her underwear until a wet spot started to form.

"You play dirty," Beca whined, dating a terrible job of trying to cover up just how badly she wanted the redhead to stop teasing her.

"Do not, you're just a push over," Chloe said victoriously as she gently lowered the brunette so she was lying on her back. "Everyone thinks that I'm the pervert who loves sex and you're the poor girlfriend who has to go along with it. They don't know that you're an enabler because you love feeling me inside of you almost as much as I love being inside of you," the redhead teased as she started grinding her rapidly growing bulge against Beca. "Isn't that right?"

When Beca didn't respond with words, only gasps and whimpers, Chloe stopped what she was doing. "I believe I asked you a question. I expect an answer."

"Fuck yes," the brunette moaned out. "I do love it."

"Love what?" Chloe asked sternly. She wasn't letting Beca off easy.

"Shit, I-I love having sex with you. I never get sick of your huge cock fucking me until I'm screaming your name in pure ecstasy," Beca whimpered in hopes that it was what Chloe wanted to hear.

When Chloe pulled away, Beca couldn't help but groan and desperately try to think of something else to say that would humor Chloe enough to convince her to give Beca what she so desperately wanted.

Beca barely had time to start thinking when she felt Chloe's uncovered, hard length brushing against her, making the brunette jump in surprise before moaning and spreading her legs further for her girlfriend.

Chloe couldn't help but chuckle in amusement as she settled herself between her girlfriend's thighs before pushing the tip in. Both girls groaned in pleasure. "I don't think I'll ever get sick of that," Chloe mused as she pulled back out before pushing back in.

"Me either," Beca panted as she grabbed onto Chloe's bare shoulders for support. "Sometimes when we go a few days without having sex, I forget how big you are and how good you feel and start to wonder if I'm exaggerating it in my head. Then when we eventually get to do it again, it's like you know what I'm thinking and put extra effort into pleasing me to the point that I end up walking funny for a few days."

"Think of it as your punishment for doubting my skills," Chloe said with a smirk as she grabbed her girlfriend's legs and wrapped them around her waist, allowing her drive deeper and harder.

It was obvious that Beca was closed based on how hard she was clamping down on Chloe's cock and the fact that she was using her legs to help the redhead pound into her even harder. "Just a little more, baby."

Chloe smirked as her girlfriend stating the obvious before slipping her right hand between them to start rubbing light circles on her clit. While her left hand supported her body weight. "You're so fucking gorgeous like this," the redhead murmured.

Beca opened her eyes to smile up at Chloe as she let go and allowed the orgasm that had been previously building inside of her to explode and go tumbling over the edge with a long, low moan.

Watching and feeling Beca cum on her cock was one of the most beautiful things Chloe thought she would ever see. It was always a thrill to watch the emotions play out on her face and feel her clenching down on the redhead, silently begging her to follow her into orgasmic bliss.

It wasn't even a question for Chloe. With a strangled groan, the redhead shot her load into her girlfriend while trying to keep some form of a rhythm with her hips to help them ride out their orgasms.

When they had both come down from their highs, Chloe gently pulled out of Beca, earning a small whimper from the brunette at the loss. The redhead just smiled as she sat back on the balls of her feet and quickly got dressed again before gathering up Beca's clothes and placed them in a pile next to her. "What do you think? Future destination to bring all eight mini Chloes?"

Beca cracked an eye open with a smirk on her face. "I don't know. A place you fucked me senseless might not be the most appropriate place to take Beca junior."

"By that logic our kids won't be allowed anywhere in our house," Chloe said with a wink. "Now hurry up and get dressed, it's going to get dark soon."

"You just wanted to get home so we can shower and go another round, don't you?" Beca asked in amusement.

"You say one, I say eight, but we'll meet somewhere in the middle. I think you called it a compromise."

Beca just smiled and shook her head good-naturedly at her ridiculous, insatiable girlfriend before getting dressed. She would never admit it out loud, but the brunette was secretly hoping for closer to eight rounds.


End file.
